Michael Love
Michael Love is the cousin of Mariah & Emily Love. He served as a sergeant in the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity. During his service, he was attacked & possessed by the shadowghost Hereson, which led to him becoming the carrier of Hereson & his slave, commanding the shadowghost & Imperial armys against the Alliance. Bio Early Years Service with the Alliance Siege of New Boston Showdown in Roswell Assassination of Eddie Smith Siege of New York II Invasion of New York II Possession by Hereson Possession Kidnapping Victor Underwood One of Love's first assignments after being possessed was to kidnap Victor Underwood, as ordered by Cyber Erol. Erol discovered the identity & wanted to punish the Alliance general for killing Grievous. Allowing Underwood to discover the fact he is a carrier, Love lured Underwood to the volcanic crater lake in Mount Saint Helens, where Underwood raced to the scene to arrest the sergeant. Love sprung his trap & attacked Underwood shortly after arrival. In a major sword duel, Love attacked aggressively, yet their duel stalemated as Underwood could not return blows due to Love's aggressive moves & Love could not break Underwood's defenses. At first, the duel deadlocked. Towards the middle, as they moved about the facility of the volcanic factory stationed in the crater, Underwood began to gain the upper hand. Sensing he was about to lose, Love stepped up his attacks & managed to defeat Underwood, stunning him by managing to disarm the general & electrocute him into unconsciousness. Successful, Love took Underwood to the nearby air train & flew him to the Imperial War Factory, where he was prisoner until he was killed during interrogation in the waters of New Wildwood. Discovery by James Anderson Leading the shadowghosts & Imperials Cyber warfare Battling the Skidbladnir Bombardment of New York II Battle of New Seattle Defense of the Imperial War Factory Capture by the Alliance Death of Hereson New Jersey Campaign Tuscarora Rivertown Valley Forge Trenton Village Princeton II Voorhees Blackwood Southern Campaign Pensacola Cuba Death Love was killed in battle as he fought the shadowghosts during a violent tropical depression that was threatening to become a storm surge on one of the islands in the Pacific near Hawaii. During the fight, Love had his Zweihander raised above his head, causing him to be struck by lightning as he was returning to the raft, resulting in instant paralysis & Love quickly fell unconscious. Within hours, he died of the electrical shock. Personal Life Personality Sexuality Michael, unlike almost everyone else, has no sexuality. His views of the behavior, described from his condemnation of James Anderson's conquests of Mariah Love & Ashelin & fear that he will do it to Emily, can be considered antisexual, in which he is opposed to the idea altogether unless in the case of reproduction. This is perhaps because of his personality shift brought on by the fact that his parents were murdered before his eyes & his life's goal is, like James', the destruction of every shadowghost responsible for the massacre of his family & the removal of all shadowghosts from the face of the earth. Because of the fact that Michael is asexual, he has never had a girlfriend nor does he display any signs of looking for one or even wanting one, to which he treats all girls the same way he treats his friends or enemys, with the special exception of Emily as she is his cousin. Relationships Family Michael has virtually no family in his life with the exception of his cousin Emily. It is unknown the relationship Michael had between him & his parents. According to Emily, he was a very kind & caring person when he was very young. When he was eight years old, his home was visited by shadowghosts. Michael was forced to hide in a closet &, before his very eyes, witness the shadowghosts burn his parents alive, then cut them apart & then eat them. He was never the same person afterwards, which he became the cold, socially uncomfortable boy he was. Michael was very close to his cousins as they were the only people he had left that were of his family. It is unknown how close he was to Mariah, however, on the day of the destruction of New Washington D.C. in March 15, 2163, he walked the ruins to find & retrieve his cousin's body. He loathed James Anderson because of his relationship with Mariah after it caused her to become pregnant outside of wedlock & the fact he believed that she died because James abandoned her on the battlefield that day. Since Emily was the only blood relative Michael had left, he was very close to her. He openly disapproved of her relationship with James, as he was the same person that had impregnated Mariah. Privately, he conversed with her about his thoughts of James. Michael was overly protective of Emily, trying to break her relationship with James & holding her back from entering the battles, for fear he'll lose her the same way he lost Mariah. Alliance for the Survival of Humanity James Anderson Michael & James Anderson never met each other until after the deaths of Draco & Grievous. Upon meeting, Love immediately felt deep dislike towards Anderson, who he believed was ignorant, selfish & arrogant & he often acts heroically to protect others, which Love believed the motivation was simply for glory & fame. Love also hated Anderson because the latter impregnated the former's cousin back during the Siege of New Washington D.C. & then his cousin died, which Love blamed Anderson for her death at the hands of the shadowghosts. He later lashed out at Anderson, giving away the fact that he was possessed by Hereson, which occurred after meeting James. Eddie Smith The relationship between Love & Eddie Smith is unknown. When James Anderson & Love discussed the New York II invasion that killed Smith, Love condemned Smith's memory for his demotion of Marshal Ferguson to the ranks of a general, as Love looked up to the marshal. He also insulted Smith by denouncing his promotion to field marshal, claiming that it was a job that would be deserved by either Marshals Ferguson or Harper or Generals Sherman or Thompson. Despite this fact, Love however did admire Smith's passion for history as it was among the few things they had in common. As a matter of fact, Smith thought highly of Love as he left him the entire collection of his Old Age-era "American History" series in his will, which Love read passages of them before & after he had been possessed by Hereson. Harold Ferguson Love looked up to Ferguson, yet was disgruntled by the marshal's moderation in discipline of his troops. Ferguson, who seemed to respect Love as one of the best officers in the Alliance under his rank, helped Love win a race between him & Major Jackson for the rank of sergeant, demoting Jackson to below a commander & preventing him from obtaining the position because of claimed misconduct. When discussing his admiration with James Anderson, Love refused to accept Eddie Smith's demotion of him & always referred to him as Marshal Ferguson rather than General Ferguson. Victor Underwood The relationship between Love & General Victor Underwood is unknown prior to the former's possession. After being possessed, Hereson-Michael was forced to kidnap & hold Underwood hostage for interrogation under the threat of death as punishment by Cyber Erol for the death of Grievous. Love faced the general in the volcanic crater of Mount Saint Helens, which had become a fiery cavern pit that was roaring with lava. General Underwood, apparently, was the first & only one to discover Hereson's possession of Love before James Anderson's discovery & announcement to the Alliance. Underwood headed to the crater in an effort to find Love, hearing he was last sighted on the mountainside near the crater, to arrest him. Love fought Underwood in a saber duel, managing to strike the master swordsman & paralyze him temporarily, long enough to knock him unconscious. Love then brought Underwood to the Imperial War Factory, where Erol held him prisoner until he was killed by forced drowning in the waters near New Wildwood. William Sherman Before his possession, Love served as the second-in-command to General William Sherman. Love admired Sherman as a brilliant military leader, comparing him to being as great as Marshals A.J. & Harold Ferguson, at the same time scorning the general's moderation upon the troops, believing they needed more discipline like that of General Thompson. Vincent German Love worked with Vincent German in the earlier years of the Second Dark War, where they learned how to program computers. Vincent became Love's teacher when it became apparent that his coworker was not as expert as he was. After being possessed by Hereson, the two became cyber foes, battling over computers in an attempt to prove the other superior, along with destroying the other. Others Love expressed great admiration towards the ruthless generals, the Thompson brothers, who were extreme in their aggressive disciplinary policys in the Alliance. Because of this, Love scorned Marshals Ferguson & Harper & General Sherman for being too moderate in their discipline of troops while still holding his respect for them. Love also held some form of distaste for Commander Jackson, who he regarded as a longtime foe as Love mentioned that Jackson had been vying for Love's position & when a race between the two for sergeant occurred, Marshal Ferguson intervened, demoting Jackson to prevent him from becoming a commander for quite some time & allowing one of the marshal's strongest infantry supporters the spoils of the intervention. Dark Race Hereson For most of the time he knew James Anderson, Michael was possessed by Hereson, who attacked him in the Metropolitan Factory while he was resting there alone. Core League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids Cyber Erol Cyber Ashelin Allison